fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb
Bomb Bomb is a Rare element.It costs 500 diamonds.Bomb has big radii in some spells.This element can also give off a punch,but only accounted for close combat.Bomb is powerful,but a bit slow. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Average Speed : Medium Spells Cluster Bomb User throws a bomb which bursts into smaller pieces on impact,possibly dealing high amounts of damage. -->Cluster Bomb is a projectile spell with a 7 second cooldown.The user starts picking a bomb which is raised to be thrown.To make things better,dots will arc closer or further to show where the bomb would land.This is not visible to other players.It can be charged,but only for accuracy purposes.Charging takes 7 seconds before the bomb is thrown.Once the bomb comes in contact with a player or object,it will explode,dealing 125 ~ 375 damage,slightly knocking players.After exploding,smaller bombs will burst out in 8 directions.Each will deal 30 ~ 90 damage.These small bombs are hard to be seen,but can be unnoticed and dodged without knowing.Those who are unlucky enough will be knocked far away,much stronger than the knock of the large bomb. *'Note : '''The smaller bombs depend on the caster's skin color(ex.Caster's skin is yellow and black,then the smaller bombs will come out as yellow and black.) *'Tip : The large bomb has a very big radius.Using Shadow Sneak can be a bit useless unless you react fast. '''Molotov User throws a molotov at a clicked destination which leaves players burning and getting low damage. -->The user will click on an area to throw a molotov at that place.It can be charged to change the destination for easier aiming.Once the molotov explodes,it will leave a wildfire which lasts for 9 seconds.Unlucky opponents will get burn damage that starts from 120.If they resist,they will take low damage after the afterburn.12 ~ 18 damage per burn.Players who attempt to go near the fire will take burn dmg instead of afterburns,but going out will cause the afterburn to start at 90.An effect called Hot n' Cold Treatment will occur when Glaze Whail or Vehemment Blizzard collide with a burning user.This will freeze them longer and deal more damage.Freezing will deal 150 ~ 230 damage with three 40s as aftermath damage(for VB,damage will deal +30).And afterburn will start at 108.This is a close range spell with a 10 second cooldown. *'Tip : '''If Hot n' Cold Treatment takes place on you,dont panic.Use either Flame Body or Skeleton Swarm(Flame Body to prevent burn and Skeleton Swarm for the skulls to absorb the heat and deal more damage when shooting). '''Tesla Bombs' User drops a row of bombs which stun opponents and deal medium damage.Any player who happens to come nearby will be eletrocuted and stunned,dealing less damage. -->Once casted,a row of bombs that contain electronigen(substance that is used in electricity production)is dropped.Each will deal 85 ~ 170 damage.Description below shows how many bombs are dropped when charged. ^Instant Click - 5 bombs ^Charged(0.5 seconds) - 8 bombs ^Charged(1 second) - 12 bombs ^Charged(1.5 seconds) - 15 bombs ^Charged(2 seconds) - 18 bombs ^Fully Charged(2.5 seconds) - 24 bombs Once a player is hit,it will stun him for 2 seconds.Stacks up when 2 will hit.Once an opponent comes nearby while the player is stunned,it will stun him/her too.Like a chainmail effect. *'Note : '''When stunned,dont panic.Transportation spells exist. '''Bouncing Bomb' User rolls on the solid floor as they turn to a bouncing bomb.Once hit by projectiles,it will explode,hitting nearby players.The same goes when near on fire. -->This is a transformation spell with a 1 minute cooldown.The user turns to a bouncing bomb.They will be a bomb for 50 seconds and cooldown is triggered after 20 seconds.As the caster turns to a bomb,they are unable to jump but they will roll on the solid ground.Travelling can be hard especially if in inclined planes as you will just fall.When projectiles or beams hit the bomb,it will explode,dealing 250 ~ 425 damage.The bomb has a very large radius(15 studs). *'Tip : '''Shoot the caster without him/her noticing as this will cause the bomb to explode and they have just wasted mana. '''Nuclear Bomb' User will create a large nuclear bomb which can release radioactive poison which deals high damage. -->The user will create a large nuclear bomb in the mid-air.They will shoot it in the direction of the mouse cursor.The explosion deals 340 ~ 560 damage.It will also release poisonous gas that can affect players 50 studs away.The players who are affected by the explosion also gets damage from the poison.It will create poisoning that start at 150. *'''Tip : '''RUN as fast as you can.